Blues on Purpose
by Soko-chan
Summary: 60s AU. Eren is a writer and Levi paints.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écrit ça y a TRÈS longtemps, mais je viens de trouver ça sur ma clé USB alors, why not. Je sais pas si j'écrirai la suite en tout cas. Je me suis avoir eu cette idée en regardant _An American Affair_ et le reste avec la chanson _Death of a President_ de Dustin O'Halloran. À la base je voulais nommer cette chanson d'après _I Put a Spell On You_ de Nina Simone. Bref, écoutez la playlist (lien sur mon profil) de la fiction en lisant ça.

* * *

Levi, lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins. Mon péché, mon âme. N'est-ce pas ainsi que commence une histoire qui finit mal ? Au risque de vous décevoir, cependant, il n'y a aucune Lolita dans cette histoire. Il n'y a que les souvenirs de ma jeunesse, des détails partiellement effacés qui pourtant resteront ancrés sous la peau. Quand ai-je commencé à perdre pied ? Je ne sais pas; personne ne saura jamais vraiment. Ecrire, c'est mon travail. Je suis payé pour ça. J'écris des livres, j'écris des pages et des pages de mensonges que les gens se procurent volontiers. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours eu cette obsession de la première page. Vous savez, quand vous voulez captiver votre lecteur dès les premières lignes, de manière à ce qu'il refuse de fermer le livre sans tourner la page ? Eh bien, c'est ce que je préfère dans l'écriture de mes bouquins. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, ceci n'est pas un bouquin. Je n'écrirai sans doute jamais sur Levi. Il a nourri l'inspiration d'un gamin perdu dans l'immensité de l'écriture. Il m'a apporté ce dont j'ignorais l'inexistence dans ma vie. Non, je n'écrirai sans doute jamais sur Levi. Ce n'est pas un banal personnage d'une banale histoire, un simple prénom oublié entre les lignes. Non, ceci n'est pas un bouquin. Ceci est une histoire, une histoire que je vous raconte dans le murmure de la nuit, assis près du feu - un secret du bout des lèvres. Mais ne le dites à personne. Je ne sais pas qui écoutera ces mots; un adolescent aux idées pleines de vie; une veuve solitaire; peut-être même que l'on se connaît. Ceci est une histoire qui ne se raconte qu'une fois. Certains l'oublieront tout de suite après, d'autres y penseront dans la baignoire ou en traversant la chaussée. Peu importe. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mesdames et Messieurs, écoutez-moi bien, car je ne le redirai pas deux fois : ceci n'est pas un vulgaire bouquin, ni même un poème fade et sans rimes. C'est l'histoire de la personne que j'ai été avant que le temps ne m'efface, et quand l'aube se lèvera, tendez l'oreille. Si vous êtes assez chanceux, vous entendrez peut-être son rire résonner dans le silence comme un souvenir oublié.

* * *

I

The Other Man

Avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, il faut que vous sachiez : je suis une contradiction. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à essayer de trouver des réponses à mes questions, à essayer de savoir si j'étais malheureux ou si, au contraire, l'extase me frôlait le bout des doigts. Pour être honnête, je ne le saurais probablement jamais. La vérité, c'est que je suis incapable de faire la différence entre le raisonnable et les nouvelles expériences, la beauté de la laideur, la tristesse la plus hideuse en face du bonheur brut. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je ne saurai jamais si Levi était une erreur ou simplement une étape primordiale de la construction de l'être humain sain et sans surprise que je suis. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je venais tout juste d'avoir vingt-et-un ans, et le jour même de mon anniversaire, j'emménageais dans un appartement modeste, reflet honnête de mes moyens, au coeur de la ville, Stohess. Un idiot comme moi n'aurait jamais dû sortir de la fac aussi tôt — ou y entrer en premier lieu. Dès que les portes se sont ouvertes pour me laisser partir, j'ai déployé mes ailes pour la grande aventure, et le rêve bien modeste que je m'étais approprié était devenu réalité, banal et sans importance.

Août 68. Trop chaud pour sortir, trop chaud pour rester bêtement assis dans son fauteuil. Une solution : perdre la journée entière à hésiter entre les deux options. On a vite fait d'oublier que les secondes, tout comme la glace, fondent, elles aussi. Mais je commençais à me demander si la chair humaine n'avait pas acquis cette capacité, elle aussi, quand des perles de sueur coulèrent le long de ma tempe, aussi innocentes que des gouttes de pluie. J'avais eu la chance culottée de finir à deux pas de chez mon plus cher ami, Armin Arlert, et si deux portes grinçantes nous séparaient, c'était comme si elles n'existaient déjà plus.

"C'est le dernier," soupira Armin en déposant le dernier des cartons sur une semi-pile posée au beau milieu de la pièce principale. C'était un petit appartement, avec l'essentiel à portée de main ; une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain ; de la place pour écrire et de la place pour penser. Plus que tout, de la place pour ne rien faire. Dieu savait que c'était ma spécialité. "Je soutiens que tu aurais dû laisser tout ça chez toi."

Armin jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui seulement pour se retrouver face à des piles et des piles de bouquins emballés. Je foutais le camp de chez moi, et tout ce que je trouvais de mieux à faire était d'empaqueter mes livres et de les traîner jusqu'ici. Bon, pas vraiment traînés, puisque je me promenais dans une vieille Renault 8 couleur crème que le temps n'épargnait malheureusement pas. Mais l'idée était là. À part ma machine à écrire, mes vieux carnets et mes bouquins, sans oublier mon tourne-disque et ma ridicule collection de 78 tours, je n'avais pas grand chose. Excepté peut-être un peu d'optimisme et l'intrépidité d'un jeune garçon totalement ignorant.

Slalomant entre les piles de cartons, Armin trouva son chemin jusqu'à l'un d'eux déjà ouvert près de la fenêtre. Il en sortit un bouquin épais et essuya la couverture poussiéreuse de la paume de sa main avant de se tourner dans ma direction, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait attaché ses mèches blondes en un semblant de chignon, et de là où il se tenait, les derniers rayons du soleil recouvraient sa peau d'un voile d'été.

"_Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur _?" lut-il avant de retourner le livre vers lui pour observer la couverture une nouvelle fois. Un haussement d'épaules de ma part et il plongea sa main libre dans le carton pour en sortir un deuxième au hasard. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire une autre remarque sur mes bouquins, je m'étais déjà dirigé vers le tourne-disque déjà installé sur un meuble vide pour lancer _Down In Mexico. _La mélodie familière emplit la pièce ; elle avait un goût de liberté. En reconnaissant la chanson, Armin leva les yeux vers moi et éclata de rire, puis ses yeux joueurs se reposèrent tranquillement sur le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il le posa au-dessus de celui d'Harper Lee et la seconde d'après, en sortait encore un autre. Cette fois-ci, un rire mélodieux s'éleva dans le salon et je levai si brusquement la tête que ma nuque craqua presque dans la foulée.

"Quoi ?"

En guise de réponse, Armin tendit le livre dans ma direction, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues en reconnaissant le livre de Jane Austen. "_Orgueils et Préjugés _? Vraiment ?" Armin ne se moquait pas de moi, je le connaissais trop bien pour me laisser croire le contraire, mais nous avions pris l'habitude de nous taquiner l'un l'autre et lorsqu'il s'agissait de remettre en place ma virilité, je ne répondais plus de moi-même.

"Et alors ?" Une réponse, non, un grognement, plutôt. Armin éclata de rire une fois de plus, leva les mains dans un geste pacificateur et passa au suivant. Mes joues étaient devenues brûlantes en l'espace d'une poignée de seconde, comme si la chaleur étouffante d'Août n'était déjà pas suffisante.

Il en sortit d'autres qui finirent, comme les précédents, sur la table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. _La Lettre Ecarlate_, _l'Attrape-coeur_... Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était certainement mon livre préféré jusqu'ici. J'avais la tendance dangereuse à apprécier chaque bouquin que je lisais, comme si j'étais dans l'incapacité surnaturelle à détester une seule des oeuvres que j'achetais. Mais je savais sans avoir besoin de l'expliquer qu'il était cher à mes yeux. C'était peut-être le style honnête qui ne mentait pas, presque vulgaire et pourtant si banal qui m'apparaissait comme plus plaisant. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement lié au fait que le protagoniste, Holden, partage des points communs avec moi. Premièrement, il évitait ses parents, ensuite, il avait découvert la ville en même temps que moi. Je sortais de l'école; lui aussi, même s'il s'en voyait expulsé par un malencontreux incident par rapport auquel j'étais étranger. Nous étions tous les deux ignorants de beaucoup de chose; la vraie vie, le sexe, le bourdonnement des rues la nuit, celles qui ne dorment jamais, même pas une minute. Elevé comme n'importe quel gosse raisonnable, j'avais à peine entendu parler de la masturbation, et ce n'était qu'après avoir découvert le délice dangereux de l'écriture que j'avais décidé de me donner les moyens de voler un peu plus haut. De voler tout court.

Armin et moi avions continué à déballer les cartons, ce jour-là. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient avérés contenir des bouquins, sans surprise pour moi, mais toujours une partie de plaisir étonnante pour Armin. La fin de la journée approchait, et disque après disque, je savourais la banalité ridicule de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire. The Del Vikings chantaient _Come And Go With Me_ et l'air tiède n'avait jamais semblé si bon. Bientôt, quand le ciel bleu n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir qui avait laissé place à des nuances timides de rose, d'orange et de parme, il y eut un coup de klaxon dehors. Puis des bruits ont suivi, Armin n'y prêtant même pas attention; des mélanges confus de portes de voiture, d'éclats de voix et d'autres bruits indistincts que je n'avais pas encore appris à reconnaître. Curieux depuis toujours, il ne me fallut qu'une seule seconde pour atteindre l'une des nombreuses fenêtres, dont la partie inférieure était relevée, me permettant de me faufiler en dehors pour regarder la ville s'agiter.

Deux types s'engueulaient sur le trottoir, une porte de voiture encore ouverte derrière l'un d'eux. J'ai supposé, logiquement, qu'ils étaient la source de ce raffut, et par ennui peut-être, j'ai continué à les observer du haut de ma fenêtre. Bien sûr, il y avait le risque qu'ils lèvent le menton et me remarquent, mais je n'avais jamais été du genre à garder ce genre de choses à l'esprit. Un gamin, on disait. En tout cas, ces deux types semblaient être les prochaines victimes de la chaleur estivale, celle-là même qui faisait des ravages en poussant les gens à bout.

L'un des deux gars cria quelque chose de très impoli à l'autre, mais ça ne devait pas être bien important car je n'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir de l'insulte en question. Enfin, j'étais peut-être déjà trop occupé à regarder une silhouette nonchalante traîner des pieds sur le trottoir d'en face, marchant avec lenteur, une cigarette à la main. Le type portait un pantalon banal et une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, des bretelles passant par le creux de ses épaules faisant office d'une deuxième ceinture. Oubliez ça - elles auraient peut-être pu avoir une telle utilité si elles n'étaient pas si lâches, lui permettant d'agripper d'un doigt l'une d'elles, de la même manière qu'on agripperait inconsciemment la lanière d'un sac balancé sur l'épaule. Il attrapa sa cigarette entre son pouce et son index, de ce que je pouvais voir de là-haut, et après avoir regardé le bâton de tabac d'un air absent, le jeta à ses pieds avant de l'écraser du bout de la chaussure. Il se retourna brièvement en direction du trottoir sous ma fenêtre, celui-là même qui abritait les deux idiots dont les femmes (j'ai supposé, aussi) s'étaient, elles aussi, mêlées à la scène pour tenter d'intervenir, et pendant une seconde, la lumière faiblarde du Soleil refléta son charme dans sa chevelure noire. Puis, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il est reparti. Il s'était engouffré dans l'immeuble d'en face et avait fermé la porte derrière lui sans se donner la peine d'accorder un regard aux deux ménages qui réglaient leurs comptes sur le trottoir.

Mes coudes devenaient douloureux dans la position maladroite que j'avais adoptée (difficile de se glisser dans la fente de la fenêtre autrement) alors je me suis extirpé de là et j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à la fermer. La musique était suffisamment forte pour que les bribes de voix ne se fondent derrière une mélodie de saxophone, et puis de toute façon, il faisait trop chaud pour se permettre un tel caprice.

Une heure plus tard, le soleil s'était couché et Armin avait disparu l'espace d'un instant dans son appartement pour débarquer derechef dans le mien, un minuscule gâteau fait maison posé sur une assiette pâle. Il y avait une bougie plantée en son milieu, juste une, parce que a) il aurait été difficile d'en disposer plusieurs, et b) Armin n'avait que ça. Un autre disque tournait sur la commode et une lampe était allumée dans le coin de la pièce. La plupart des cartons étaient partis se réfugier dans ma chambre, l'endroit que je consacrais par habitude à la procrastination la plus vulgaire. Le salon maintenant délivré d'une bonne moitié de bordel empaqueté laissait la place de s'asseoir autour de la table ou sur le canapé. Moi, j'étais déjà affalé sur le fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, et le manque frappant de meubles dans la pièce contrastait avec les vingtaines de livres empilés à mes côtés, à même le sol.

"Bon anniversaire, crétin." Puis quelques sourires plus tard, la journée était définitivement finie. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai laissé le genre de pensées stupides que j'avais souvent m'emplir l'esprit. Est-ce que ma mère était triste de ne pas m'avoir avec elle pour la première fois le jour de mon anniversaire ? Aucun d'eux n'avait appelé pour me souhaiter quoi que ce soit, mais je connaissais assez bien mon père pour savoir qu'il avait certainement interdit tout contact avec moi. Il ne m'en voulait pas autant qu'il en avait l'air, parce qu'il disait toujours qu'on ne pouvait pas freiner la curiosité humaine et c'était bien ce que j'étais. Un curieux. C'était pour ça que j'avais pris ma machine à écrire et ma voiture, et que j'étais venu m'installer là où personne ne m'attendait, et là où, sûrement, personne n'avait besoin de moi. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si on avait eu besoin de moi à la maison.

Enfin. Vous savez, ce sentiment de regarder quelque chose mais de ne pas parvenir à vous concentrer dessus, comme si vous étiez en train de voir à travers ? Eh bien, c'était ce que j'ai ressenti le lendemain, assis comme un idiot sur la chair de cuir de l'autre côté du bureau. L'éditeur, Monsieur Shadis, paraissait-il, avait lu l'ébauche du bouquin que j'avais commencé, et silencieux, il était enfoncé dans son siège comme le maître du monde, posant sur moi des yeux à la fois perdus et concentrés. Moi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de soutenir le regard qu'il faisait passer à travers moi, si bien qu'au début j'ai dû me retourner pour être certain qu'il ne fixait pas quelque chose dans mon dos. Au bout du moment, après avoir noué ses doigts dans un geste digne d'un médecin annonçant le cancer à son patient, il s'est penché et a soupiré.

"C'est intéressant." Ha. Vous ne connaissez pas le goût du ridicule jusqu'à ce que vous vous preniez ce genre d'excuses en pleine figure. J'étais jeune, imprudent, pas forcément brillant mais j'avais au moins le mérite de savoir écrire, et ça, c'était, paraissait-il bien, la chose primordiale pour un écrivain. Ou plutôt, l'écrivain que je n'étais pas encore. J'étais trop mal à l'aise pour laisser mes proches, quels qu'ils soient, lire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase de mes semblants d'histoire, et pourtant, j'avais assez de culot pour me présenter en face d'abrutis dans son genre, prêt à recevoir la plus belle gifle de ma vie.

"Intéressant ?" Il y avait toujours eu un peu de défi dans ma voix, comme si quelque part, inconsciemment, je cherchais à impressionner les gens, même lorsqu'il était évident que j'en étais incapable. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus vraiment du défi; c'était plus de l'irritation pure et dure, mêlée à l'impatience que j'avais toujours traînée derrière moi.

"Intéressant," répéta le type, toujours aussi immobile. Et puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il a repris. "Mais ça ne suffit pas, j'en ai bien peur." Encore une fois, il a fait une pause, et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il reste silencieux pendant une minute supplémentaire, il a enchaîné en haussant les sourcils, comme si c'était une évidence et qu'il n'y pouvait rien faire. "Vous êtes jeune. Vous avez du potentiel." Il s'est penché un peu plus, mais je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. "Mais vous n'avez encore rien vécu." Il s'est tu pour attendre ma protestation, qui ne vint pas. "Ecoutez. Des auteurs dans votre genre, j'en reçois des vingtaines dans mon bureau tous les jours. La plupart d'entre eux posent de la merde sur mon bureau. Certains réussissent à passer le test, mais ils ont tous une chose en commun : jetable ou pas, ils ont tous conscience de ce qu'ils ont gratté sur le papier. Expérience personnelle, fascination... j'ai tout vu. Le fait est que vous avez un problème ici, mon garçon."

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Est-ce qu'alors, mon début de bouquin était potable ou bon à brûler dans la cheminée que je n'avais pas ? Mes parents n'ont jamais considéré, et ne considéreront sûrement jamais l'écriture comme un métier à part entière. Selon eux, c'est fait pour les flemmards. Pour les lâches. Pour les rêveurs. Quelque part, mon père associe tous ces gens dans une seule et même case. Mon objectif ? Réussir. Lui prouver qu'il avait tort - sauf peut-être sur le mot _rêveur, _parce que rêveur, je l'avais toujours été. Et je le resterai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle; inutile de lutter. Toujours était-il que ce type était, semblait-il, en train de me refuser un contrat.

"Revenez quand vous aurez compris le sens de vos mots."

J'ai longtemps cherché ce que Shadis avait voulu dire par là. Au début, je me disais : _c'est stupide, je les ai écrits après tout, non ?_ Le type en lui-même n'était pas méchant, il était certes un peu impoli et un personnage pour le moins singulier, mais il était honnête et c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Puis, finalement, un soir, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout comme il me l'avait fait entendre, je n'avais encore rien vécu. J'étais trop jeune. Trop ignorant. Trop... naïf. Mes mots n'avaient que le sens que je pensais leur donner; et en réalité, j'étais à côté de la plaque. Comment écrire une romance lorsqu'on n'a jamais goûté le plaisir à deux ? Comment savourer le génie du mal lorsqu'on n'a jamais tué quelqu'un ? Certes, il est inutile d'être un tueur recherché pour publier un livre policier, mais l'idée était tout de même là. Mes mots étaient creux. Et moi aussi.

La première fois où j'ai commencé à ressentir les mots comme une deuxième enveloppe charnelle était la première fois où j'ai été témoin de quelque chose d'assez troublant pour perturber la courbe linéaire de mon inspiration. Il faisait nuit noire, Armin était certainement dormi sur le canapé de son appartement, et j'étais trop pris dans l'écriture de je-ne-savais-quoi pour me préoccuper de la solitude qui me lançait à chaque minute un peu plus. Les fenêtres ouvertes, comme toujours, parce que Stohess était encore plus chaud que le cul de Satan et que je n'avais pas peur des moustiques. J'étais assis à côté de la fenêtre, occupé à taper silencieusement sur ma machine à écrire, mais chaque fois, le bruit s'arrêtait, mes mains se figeaient au-dessus de l'appareil, et l'instant d'après, une feuille de plus finissait froissée dans la poubelle. Les mots de Shadis m'avaient troublé et je ne savais plus ce que j'étais censé écrire. Je ne ressentais plus les mots comme j'avais l'impression de le faire avant cette entrevue; je les tapais, c'était tout. Rien de plus. Le tout était encore plus creux que ce qui l'était avant.

Le silence devenait insupportable et mes mains nerveuses n'arrêtaient pas d'attraper ma tasse de café pour la porter à mes lèvres, sans pour autant jamais les toucher. Car à chaque fois, je la reposais aussitôt, décidé à écrire; et cinq minutes plus tard, le même scénario se répétait en boucle. Vous avez déjà regardé la Provocation dans les yeux ? Non ? Bien sûr que non. Quel idiot je fais. Je vais vous dire : moi, si. C'était quand il n'y avait plus un bruit et que j'avais pris ma tête entre mes mains pour laisser mes idées se calmer. Le mal de crâne arrivait à vive allure et j'étais trop têtu pour éteindre la lampe et aller me coucher. De toute façon, j'avais une dizaine de carnets vierges dans ma chambre, et rien ne garantissait que la détermination, aussi stupide soit-elle, n'allait pas me pousser à gratter et déchirer les pages là-bas aussi. Autant rester ici.

C'était le beau milieu de la nuit. Un bruit m'a tiré hors de mes songeries en me volant un sursaut au passage. J'ai cru, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'Armin venait de rentrer dans mon appartement, mais un coup d'oeil à la porte suffit à m'affirmer que la porte était fermée. Que personne ne l'avait ouverte. Alors j'ai tourné la tête, mes yeux ont vaguement effleuré la façade de l'immeuble voisin, et se sont posés sur ma machine à écrire comme pour regarder un ennemi dans le blanc des yeux. Et soudain, quelque chose m'a frappé, comme lorsqu'on se rend compte un peu trop tard d'une chose qui nous est passée au-dessus de la tête. J'ai tourné la tête si violemment que la vague crainte de la sentir se détacher du reste de mon corps m'a effleuré l'esprit. Puis mes yeux fatigués ont scanné à travers la fenêtre ouverte, seulement pour se poser sur un visage familier. Un buste pâle dépassait d'une fenêtre, et de la même manière que j'avais espionné la stupide dispute des deux couples l'autre jour, il observait dehors. Le type aux bretelles. Ses épaules étaient nues, tout comme le reste de ce que son corps voulait bien montrer, mais je savais qu'il portait un pantalon. Du moins, je l'espérais. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé.

Qu'il n'était pas seul.

Par-dessus son épaule, un visage était enfoui dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il fumait nonchalamment sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. On aurait presque cru que la présence de la deuxième personne l'irritait. Mais il n'avait pas l'air plus expressif que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, et bouffée après bouffée, il semblait savourer le silence de la nuit. Et puis, trop pris par la curiosité pour réaliser qu'une fois de plus, je violais la vie (pas si privée) des gens, je l'ai regardé fermer les yeux alors que des lèvres se baladaient le long de son épaule. D'autres choses m'ont sauté aux yeux, et curieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi elles ne m'ont pas frappé plus tôt : premièrement, l'espoir innocent qu'il porte un pantalon était vain, et secondement, la personne qui avait l'air déterminée à lui faire lâcher sa cigarette était un homme.

Mon coeur a bondit dans ma poitrine à cette réalisation. Ce n'était pas choquant plus que ça, mais quelque part, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'avais pas songé à cette possibilité. Mes yeux retombèrent tristement sur mon bureau alors que je fronçais les sourcils pour tenter d'ôter ce singulier spectacle de ma mémoire. Mais l'instant d'après, je les regardais à nouveau, comme fasciné par une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue, ni lui, ni l'autre, ni même les deux ensemble. L'homme derrière lui était blond et ses mèches, probablement bien coiffées au départ, retombaient mollement sur son front comme le toucher d'un fantôme. Quant au type à la cigarette, il avait incliné la tête sur le côté pour laisser l'autre gagner du terrain, mais il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir à quel point il menait la danse, même s'ils ne faisaient rien de plus qu'échanger des sensations charnelles. Et comme le voyeur que je n'étais pas, j'ai continué de regarder, absorbé par la manière dont le type à la cigarette ouvrait puis fermait la bouche, incapable de prononcer la moindre protestation, comme s'il abandonnait la bataille qu'il n'avait pas encore commencée. Deux bras encerclèrent sa poitrine dans un geste possessif et il inclina la tête une nouvelle fois, les paupières fermées. J'avais conscience qu'il était trop tard pour que mon observation silencieuse soit considérée comme un accident, que j'aurais dû détourner les yeux il y avait des minutes de ça, mais je m'en suis surtout rendu compte quand le type à la cigarette a rouvert les yeux et, par un manque de chance combiné avec un timing terrifiant, nos yeux se sont croisés à des mètres et des mètres de distance. C'était presque comme si ni les trottoirs, ni le vide, ni la route ne nous séparaient. Ses yeux me regardaient, et j'en avais la certitude car il était bientôt cinq heures du matin et que j'étais le seul encore assez fou pour garder la lumière allumée à une heure pareille. De toute évidence, eux aussi.

Pendant quelques secondes, on s'est regardé sans rien dire, et il n'a pas lâché de cri d'indignation ni brusquement fermé la fenêtre, il n'a pas non plus averti son copain qu'un stupide gosse les regardait depuis sa fenêtre. Aucun des scénarios-panique qui ont défilé dans ma tête ne se sont produits. Au lieu de ça, il a continué de me fixer, alors j'ai continué de le fixer, le souffle coupé. Et comme ça, en l'espace d'une seconde, il a souri.

Pas le genre de sourire qu'on lance à ses voisins quand on va chercher son courrier, ni celui qu'on offre au boulanger quand on va acheter le pain. Ce n'est pas non plus celui qu'on affiche minablement quand on rigole à une blague, ou l'expression de soulagement qu'on esquisse quand on réalise que la tartine n'est pas tombée côté beurre. C'était plutôt... quelque chose d'étrangement pervers, dans le sens, sombre et tordu, et je pouvais distinguer sans mal des dents, pointues et blanches, dépasser de la courbe de ses lèvres. Il me provoquait. J'ai ouvert la bouche, interloqué, prêt à faire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à l'embarras sans nom qui avait pris possession de mon être, et une partie de moi était persuadée que je m'étais endormi sur mon bureau. Que je rêvais, aussi étrange le rêve fut-il.

Mais le type à la cigarette tourna la tête, rencontra les lèvres de l'homme derrière lui, brusquement, brutalement, sans une once de douceur; et comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, il pivota pour m'offrir la courbe nue de son dos. Deux mains encadrèrent son visage, je voyais le bout de ses doigts perdus dans sa chevelure sombre. Et l'instant d'après, ils n'étaient plus là.

Ce soir-là, il m'a fallu une bonne heure pour réaliser deux choses : la première, était qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant, dans tous les sens du terme; et la seconde, au fur et à mesure que mes doigts dansaient imprudemment au-dessus des touches, était que l'inspiration était revenue, brute et sans pitié, coulant dans mes veines comme un poison. Le temps que mes paupières se ferment et que mes doigts se figent, le ciel était déjà d'un bleu sombre, prêt à laisser l'aube prendre sa place, et j'ai gardé la sensation perturbante que deux yeux m'observaient dans la pénombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi. J'ai lu vos reviews et bon... j'ai ESSAYE d'écrire quelque chose. J'avais des idées de notées quand j'avais écrit le chapitre un, mais rien de tout ça ne concernait le chapitre deux, ou chapitre trois, ou peu importe; ce qui fait que je viens d'improviser, totalement. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je viens de pondre, mais j'espère que ça vous déceverez pas trop. Le point de vue du narrateur est extrêmement différent des autres parce que c'est Eren qui raconte, des années plus tard, barbu et cheveux blancs comme Bukowski, avec cette voix grave pleine de sagesse et de souvenirs. J'ai eu du mal à gérer ça ce chapitre-là mais j'espère que c'est allé. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Concernant la chanson de Mikasa, je n'ai pas d'idée derrière la tête, juste l'émotion générale, mais après j'ai écouté If I Tell You I Love You de Melody Gardot et ça m'a fait penser à ça. Pour la chanson de la fin, c'est Cerezo Rosa de Xavier Cugat qui enchaîne sur Chan Chan de Buena Vista Social Club. Je ne connais pas les dates mais l'atmosphère est pile poile ce que je cherchais.**

* * *

Mes parents m'ont aimé, vous savez. Autant qu'il est possible d'aimer son fils unique. Même lorsqu'il se met en tête d'aligner des mensonges sur une page blanche et s'attend à, même rien qu'ose naïvement espérer en dépendre. Mais grande nouvelle, être un écrivain n'est pas tout blanc, ni tout noir. Mes parents ne croyaient pas en tout ça. Ils étaient persuadés que je gâchais un autre talent, dont ils n'ont jamais cru bon de m'informer la nature, et que j'étais encore un gamin rêveur, plein d'envies, plein de mystères, pressé de découvrir le monde autour de moi. Je suis trop fier pour le dire, mais ils avaient autant raison qu'ils n'avaient tort. J'étais un gamin, j'étais bien trop jeune et trop rêveur, trop pressé d'écrire et de vivre de mes mots. La réalité était un concept à peine acceptable, et je n'avais jusqu'à lors jamais eu à y faire face. C'est pourquoi j'étais si naïf, d'ailleurs. Quand on grandit dans une petite ville, avec de simples amis, de simples parents, une vie banale dans tous les sens du terme, à l'abri de la corruption, du sexe, de l'ardeur de la jeunesse, comment s'y préparer de toute façon ? Il n'y a pas moyen. La seule chose à faire, c'est de foncer dans le tas et d'espérer pour le mieux.

C'est ce que je faisais.

Deux jours avaient passé et j'étais encore une fois resté jusqu'à l'aube devant ma machine à écrire. Les mots commençaient à bloquer, mais ils étaient toujours assez abondants pour que j'écrive sans m'arrêter. Le soleil n'était pas encore là, mais il était trop tard pour que l'obscurité s'éternise ici ; c'était un de ces matin entre-deux où tout était clair sans vraiment l'être. J'avais mal, mal partout. Mes jambes étaient moisies, mon dos était en miettes, je ne sentais plus mes épaules et mon cou n'était plus qu'un amas de douleurs ampilées les unes sur les autres. Vous savez, on accorde beaucoup de choses à un écrivain, à partir du moment où on est prêt à lui laisser sa chance. On lui accorde de l'imagination, une ouverture d'esprit qui parfois même peut frôler les limites du moralement acceptable. Mais, on le pardonne, parce qu'un écrivain, c'est son job de faire ça. Payé ou pas, riche ou non, célèbre ou anonyme, il continuera quand même. On lui dit qu'il est intelligent, qu'il observe, que d'une certaine façon, il est supérieur au reste du commun des mortels. Et de la manière la plus modeste possible, je vais vous dire qu'ils ont raison. Mais ils oublieront toujours les nuits blanches, la frustration proche de la folie qui vient avec l'amertume et la peur de ne plus pouvoir écrire, d'être imperméable aux idées, aux sensations, à tout ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes même si c'est pas grand chose. Ils ne vous diront pas non plus que vous passerez de longues minutes à essayer de vous réconcilier avec votre corps et ce que vous en avez fait. Vous n'êtes, pas spécialement sportif, pas très physique tout court, vous êtes jeune et en bonne santé, en tout cas, vous l'espérez. Mais vous détruisez un peu tout au fur et à mesure, et votre dos se fatigue en même temps que vos idées. Ne pensez pas qu'être écrivain a un âge. L'esprit d'un écrivain ne cessera jamais d'exister à partir du moment où il naît. Mais c'est le premier pas vers la fatigue mentale.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais resté là, debout toute la nuit, chose que je connaissais bien. C'était comme vivre à l'envers, et parfois, j'enviais les autres gens, normaux, sans prétention, assez modestes pour se contenter de la vie qu'ils avaient, alors que j'étais là, arrogant sans même le savoir, à espérer être soudainement privilégié et vivre de quelque chose que j'aime - quelque chose d'immature et d'ignorant. Shadis avait raison, et ses mots résonnaient partout dans ma tête. Encore, encore. Encore. Et encore. J'y repensais sous la douche, quand je faisais maladroitement cuire des oeufs sur ma poêle bon marché, quand je cherchais la bonne chemise, les bonnes chaussettes, quand je m'arrêtais devant le miroir et essayait de dompter cette broussaille brune au-dessus de ma tête. Toujours pas de barbe. Non, j'y repensais vraiment, en continu. C'est ça qui m'avait tenu éveillé si longtemps, pendu à cette fièvre de l'écrivain, ça qui, aussi, m'avait rendu si fébrile. J'avais une telle soif d'écrire, de vivre ce que j'écrivais, que suivre son conseil n'avait plus semblé n'être qu'un conseil : c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire. J'osais espérer que ça me rendrait plus mature. Me ferait grandir, ou, peu importe.

Ce matin-là, je me suis arrêté d'écrire après un point. Le dernier du chapitre.

Je me suis arrêté, et puis j'ai regardé la page devant moi, encore à moitié emprisonnée par les dents de ma machine à écrire. Je l'ai attrapé, incertain, et je l'ai relue. Juste elle, juste la dernière page. Puis je l'ai reposée sur mon bureau, j'ai soupiré et je me suis laissé retomber contre le dossier de mon siège. Ma tête me grattait, ma bouche était pâteuse, j'avais mal aux pieds et mon dos n'était plus qu'un bâton tordu qu'on avait maltraité avec malice. Le sommeil se glissait sous mes paupières et pourtant j'étais incapable de lâcher prise. J'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains, me suis levé, et j'ai traîné des pieds jusqu'à ma cuisine.

Comme si de rien n'était, j'ai commencé à faire du café. Il était dégueulasse, mais, tolérable. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière. Je n'étais pas vraiment de ces personnes qui aimait le café, mais je crois que j'essayais de m'en convaincre en en buvant autant que possible, comme si par magie, j'allais me mettre à en apprécier le goût féroce d'une seconde à l'autre. Espoirs de gosse.

Puis, j'ai tourné la tête. C'est là ce que je l'ai vu. Revu. Il était encore accoudé à sa fenêtre, mais cette fois, il était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, basique, impeccable, et des mêmes bretelles qu'ils portaient lorsque je l'avais aperçu dans la rue pour la première fois. Il fumait sa cigarette, tranquillement, et passée la surprise de le voir tout court, je m'étais rappelé qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'une personne sensée ne se réveille. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, et il avait l'air prêt pour attaquer cette journée, là ou moi, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : la fuir. Distraitement, avec l'innocence d'un enfant, je me suis demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la dernière fois. Ma fenêtre était semi-ouverte mais de cette distance, il y avait peu de chances qu'il me trouve et même cherche à le faire. Je n'étais qu'un voisin tordu et pervers, après tout. Sexuellement frustré était plus le mot, mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore, parce qu'une fois de plus, qu'est-ce que le sexe ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Non, c'est uniquement quand j'ai entendu un claquement familier que j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Encore.

Je me suis avancé jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine avec l'espoir aveugle de passer inaperçu. Mais le tissu transparent de mon rideau me prodiguait au moins l'illusion d'une cachette. Je l'ai poussé du dos de la main et j'ai baissé la tête; et là, en bas de la rue, il y avait un type sorti de nulle part qui fermait la porte de l'immeuble derrière lui. Le type, je vous assure, avait l'air de venir tout droit d'un de ces films de mafieux. Ses cheveux coiffés à la politique, comme j'aimais appeler ce style prétentieux, des vêtements hors de prix que je n'aurais sans doute pas pu louer même en vendant tous mes biens. Un costard parfait. Un costard de rêve. Sa veste était fermée, sa main perdue dans une de ses poches, et l'autre tenait ce qui ressemblait à un journal. Puis quelqu'un s'est glissé devant lui et a ouvert la porte arrière d'une bagnole luxieuse, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous n'en avez jamais vu une comme celle-là. Monstrueuse. Combinaison sensuelle de vos rêves les plus fous et de ce que votre argent n'atteindra jamais, même du bout des doigts. Le type s'est tranquillement glissé à l'intérieur et le deuxième homme a fermé la porte avant de contourner l'auto et de s'installer derrière le volant.

Et comme si de rien n'était, la voiture s'est dégagée de sa place et a filé jusqu'au bout de la rue. Quand j'ai levé la tête, le type à la cigarette n'était déjà plus là.

Il m'a fallu deux minutes pour trouver quoi faire ensuite. Mon semblant de distraction s'était envolé et je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt à aller dormir. Le sommeil, c'est comme l'écriture - c'est capricieux, ça n'obéit qu'à soi-même, ça ne fait que ce que ça veut bien faire. Alors en étant le voisin exemplaire et l'ami idéal que j'étais, j'ai décidé d'aller réveiller Armin, parce qu'il était bientôt l'heure de se lever de toute façon et que j'étais un gamin égoïste. Armin n'aimait pas dormir trop longtemps, de toute manière. Alors j'ai enfoncé la clé dans la serrure et, deux mugs maladroitement coincés le bras, je me suis glissé dans la réplique parfaite de mon appartement.

Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus parfaite et un instant, l'endroit m'avait semblé légèrement inconnu, comme si toute familiarité avec mon appartement avait disparu. Tout était toujours sombre, mais il y avait toujours un brin de lumière prêt à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, tandis que la chambre d'Armin était protégée de toute tentative. Il était perdu entre les draps, les jambes nues emmêlées dans le tissu, et seuls ses cheveux blonds dépassaient des oreillers. Je me suis assis sur le bord de son lit et j'ai bu la dernière gorgée de mon café. Dégueulasse, vraiment. Mais puisque j'étais idiot et assoiffé, j'ai posé le mug vide par terre et j'ai commencé à boire dans la tasse que j'avais, à la base, apportée pour Armin. Il a grogné, loin dans son monde, et sa tête est sortie des oreillers.

"Armin, vieux." Un autre grognement, mais ses yeux semblaient toujours fermés. Alors j'ai patienté, la tasse chaude dans la main, et quand finalement il a ouvert un oeil, il a froncé ses sourcils si fort que son visage n'était plus qu'un dessin maladroit et informe.

"Eren..." J'ai souri, et son murmure s'est fait plus grave. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Pour toute réponse, j'ai éloigné la tasse de mes lèvres et je la lui ai tendue. Il a pris quelques secondes pour se redresser, se frotter les yeux, et un instant, il m'a donné vraiment sommeil. Sa main droite a distraitement frotté son t-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine puis il s'est penché pour attraper la tasse et tremper ses lèvres au bord. Il a fermé les yeux. J'ai attendu. Et finalement, sans bouger, il a levé les yeux vers moi.

"Quelle heure il est ?"

"Tôt." J'ai souri, encore. Être avec Armin me donnait toujours des milliers de raisons de sourire, mais parmi toutes celles qu'il m'offrait, je ne saisissais toujours que la plus stupide. Entre autres, parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. "C'est immonde, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il a levé les yeux une deuxième fois et ses sourcils se sont haussés dans un geste amusé. Puis les coins de ses lèvres se sont étirés en un fin sourire, dévoilant finalement ses dents blanches et innocentes. Il a ri, doucement, sa poitrine légèrement secouée et le son chaleureux résonnant contre les murs.

"Encore écrit toute la nuit ?"

J'ai haussé la tête et il a baissé les bras, tenant la tasse entre ses mains. Alors j'ai poussé un long soupir, parce que j'étais fatigué, mais je savais que si je commençais à penser ça, j'allais finir par m'allonger à ses côtés et cette aventure finirait probablement quelque part où je ne voulais pas, en d'autres mots, moi me réveillant trois jours ou cinq minutes plus tard. Pas d'entre-deux. Armin était imprévisible. Et moi aussi.

"Tu devrais y aller plus doucement tu sais. Tes journées sont totalement décalées. Tu ne sors même pas." Il avait raison, je le savais. Mais je suis resté silencieux parce que répondre demandait un certain effort, et aussi assez d'humilité; il m'en manquait cruellement lorsqu'il s'agissait de me remettre en question. "Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi à la librairie ?"

Un instant, j'ai croisé son regard bleu et j'ai hésité. Juste un instant. Armin travaillait à cette librairie, à deux rues d'ici, et c'était pour moi le paradis des livres autant que pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être le bon jour, et je ne sais toujours pas, aujourd'hui, s'il s'agissait de fainéantise ou d'appréhension. Probablement un mélange des deux. J'ai répondu avec un grognement, et je me suis mis à observer ses murs. Blancs, vierges de tout. Sans photos ni histoire.

"Je l'ai encore revu."

Armin s'était tu un moment, mais il a fini par se redresser dans son lit et je savais ce qui m'attendait si je tournais la tête. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai continué d'observer ses affaires, proprement rangées à leur place.

"Est-ce que tu sais comment il s'appelle, au moins ?"

Silence. Silence ridicule.

"Eren-"

"Je sais, je sais."

"Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas essayé de t'en parler. Ce genre de choses pourrait finir mal, tu sais." J'ai fait le mort, une fois de plus, parce qu'Armin était comme la réplique impeccable de ma mère, avec un pénis et deux yeux bleus en plus. Armin était chanceux, cependant. Il avait droit à la dose parfaite de raison, de maturité. Là où je n'étais qu'un idiot essayant d'écrire, il avait déjà tout compris et se montrait mille fois plus malin. Nombreuses sont les fois où j'aurais dû l'écouter. "Et alors ?"

"Alors, le même gars est sorti de son immeuble et il est monté dans une des plus grosses voitures que j'aie jamais vues." J'ai ri une seconde, parce que c'était stupide et que je venais d'un endroit où la richesse n'avait pas de visage. "Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

J'ai finalement osé tourner la tête et j'ai trouvé deux yeux fatigués, sévères, plein de désapprobation.

"J'en dis que s'ils se voient en pleine nuit et qu'il n'habite pas dans les environs, puisque c'est évident, ils doivent être secrètement amants, et c'est mieux si ça reste secret." Il a attendu avant d'ajouter. "Eren. Je suis sérieux. Ce sont leurs affaires. Si quelqu'un apprend pour leur relation et la nature de cette dernière, ça ne peut que mal tourner."

Il avait raison. J'avais beau regarder les choses de la même manière que le reste, il était trop tôt pour que les gens comprennent quoi que ce soit. Le commun des mortels avait encore un bon gros lot de choses à apprendre. Pointer du doigt deux homosexuels aurait été beaucoup trop facile, voyez. Et soudain, j'ai compris à moitié ces nuits secrètes et ces adieux silencieux.

Sans doute ai-je été jaloux à ce moment-là, aussi. Pourquoi ? Parce que, l'air de rien, c'était quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tout était bon à prendre, tout était une opportunité de vivre. J'avais besoin d'une excuse pour ça et la réalité était que j'étais loin d'être le personnage principal de ma propre histoire. Triste vie.

Pendant quelques instants, nous sommes restés sans rien dire. Non que c'était quelque chose d'embarrassant, ou que je lui en voulais, non. Le silence nous convenait bien et de toute façon, nous étions tous les deux sur la frontière même du sommeil. Lui en sortait, doucement, et moi, je luttais pour y résister.

"On sort ce soir."

J'ai froncé les sourcils et encore, plongé mes yeux dans les siens. L'illusion me tint éveillé.

"Eren, tu as oublié."

"Non, j'ai..." Comme un idiot, je me suis gratté l'arrière du crâne, parce que d'abord, oui, j'avais oublié, et ensuite, sortir était quelque chose qui me rendait presque mal à l'aise. Ironie, quand on pense que je ne rêvais que d'une chose : vivre. Sortir ? C'est bon pour ceux qui n'écrivent pas. Ceux qui écrivent ont déjà tous les outils nécessaires pour reproduire la moindre chose. Le hic, c'est qu'à aucun moment ça n'est réel. "Okay, j'ai oublié."

Armin s'est penché et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a doucement tapé l'épaule, mug à la main. J'ai éclaté de rire et la seconde d'après, il portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Il ne devait pas être si immonde, après tout. Le café.

"Où on va, déjà ?"

"Mikasa a trouvé un job. Elle chante dans un bar de jazz, pas loin d'ici. Il faut croire qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle pour apporter un peu de classe."

J'avais confiance en Mikasa pour faire office de jointure. Cependant, le reste demeurait une inquiétude.

"Alors, tu veux dire qu'on sort vraiment ?" Il m'a simplement regardé, sans comprendre, parce que ce que je venais de dire n'avait aucun sens et qu'il était stupide de résister. "Je veux dire-"

Je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin, cependant. Parce qu'Armin me connaissait assez pour savoir que je risquais de me défiler. Bravoure, tu parles. Ce gamin que j'étais était une contradiction à lui tout seul. Avide de vie, mais effrayé par l'idée même d'affronter le dehors. Débrouillez-vous avec ça et voyez un peu.

"Oui, Eren, fais-toi beau. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un travail, moi," avait-il glissé en me tendant la tasse à moitié-vide, avant de se glisser hors du lit et de tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je l'ai regardé faire et même lorsque la porte s'est fermée derrière lui, j'ai continué d'attendre là, sur son lit, prêt à rendre l'âme de fatigue et d'appréhension. Le mélange des deux, amer et acide à la fois. N'essayez pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai poussé un long, grand, profond soupir et je suis retourné chez moi, et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de vider la tasse ou de la déposer dans l'évier. Elle a fini sur la table ronde, et moi, j'ai fini tout habillé sur mon lit encore fait qui n'attendait que moi. Armin avait raison lorsqu'il disait que mes journées étaient décalées, mais je n'avais pas le contrôle sur ça à cette époque, en fait, je n'avais le contrôle sur absolument rien du tout, et c'est exactement pour cette raison que tout ce qui m'est arrivé, m'est arrivé. Le jour pointait le bout de son nez dehors et je pouvais presque deviner l'odeur nauséabonde de la cigarette du voisin.

* * *

N'écoutez pas le menteur qui vous dira que les femmes sont des créatures fragiles. Elles sont plus fortes que nous, hommes, ne pourrions un jour espérer devenir. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles pensent autrement. Elles observent, elles réfléchissent, et elles agissent en conséquence. Elles sont tellement conscientes de chaque chose qui se passe, alors que nous nous contentons seulement d'attendre que les choses se passent. Et ça fait, toute la différence.

Mikasa n'avait pas changé. Si quelque chose, elle avait gagné en charme, et c'était vraiment peu dire. Cette fille à la beauté rare et au caractère de fer, respectée et appréciée, jalousée, désirée, tout ce que vous voulez, elle était probablement née pour ça. Pour les paillettes, pour la pénombre d'un monde silencieux que seuls sa voix et des instruments éclairent. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été soigneusement tressés et mis de côté sur son épaule droite, et elle était là, debout sur le semblant de scène, plongée dans une longue, longue robe bordeaux. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais sous la seule lumière de la pièce, orientée dans sa direction, et le noir sur ses paupières rendait ses iris encore plus sombres. Les paillettes de sa robe semblaient scintiller dans l'obscurité, et ses bras fins, nus, infiniment longs, étaient simplement étendus de part et l'autre de sa taille, tandis qu'elle balançait ses épaules d'avant en arrière, avec une lenteur surnaturelle. Elle était... enfin, vous me comprenez. Mikasa n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Deux hommes aux devants de la scène avaient l'air de l'aimer un peu trop, mais Armin était là, assis à mes côtés avec un costume bon marché, et un sourire d'enfant aux lèvres.

"Eh, ne fais pas attention à eux. Ils veulent seulement s'amuser. Et regarde, elle s'amuse aussi."

J'ai tourné la tête vers la scène pour ne finalement voir que ses mots confirmés, car Mikasa, dans son monde lent, sensuel et infiniment doux, semblait trouver une immense satisfaction dans le jeu qu'elle entreprenait. Mikasa avait toujours été un peu... joueuse, dans l'âme, taquine, vous voyez. Elle était plus maligne que la plupart des gens sur cette triste terre, et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour la défendre. Juste avant que je ne me retourne encore vers le bar, elle se pencha un peu plus vers le micro et, ses lèvres écarlates chantant des paroles claires, elle envoya un clin d'oeil à l'un des deux hommes. C'était mon signal pour détourner le regard.

"Si tu le dis." La mauvaise foi, les enfants. La mauvaise foi.

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, uniquement bercé par la voix malicieuse de Mikasa, par l'étrange harmonie des cuivres, du piano, et du reste, du souffle coupé des clients du bar et du bruit presque imperceptible que le barman faisait en nettoyant les verres devant moi.

"Tu devrais te trouver un travail, tu sais." J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, mais les mots d'Armin sonnaient trop vrais pour que je les ignore complètement. Alors au bout d'un instant, j'ai craqué, j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai (encore) croisé ses yeux bleus, prêts à accueillir les miens.

"Quoi, tu as décidé de faire comme mes parents, c'est ça ?"

J'étais conscient, à cet instant précis, que j'agissais comme le gamin en moi dont je niais l'existence depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui encore il est là, avec moi, chaque jour, à chaque instant. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire pour m'en débarrasser, ou bien, peut-être est-ce simplement encore une couche de mauvaise foi et que j'en suis tout bonnement incapable parce qu'au fond, ce gamin-là, c'est moi tout entier. Toujours est-il que j'ai répondu ça à Armin parce que je savais qu'il allait me contredire, et je savais aussi que j'avais tort. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. L'amertume était simplement trop présente, parce que, voyez, mes parents ne croyaient pas en moi et Shadis m'avait gentiment essuyé la joue. Si je devais vivre mes mots avant de les écrire, je devais bien commencer quelque part ; mais personne n'était là pour me guider ou me montrer le chemin.

"Eren..." commença-t-il, à moitié exaspéré, à moitié compatissant. "Je dis seulement que tu ne pourras pas éternellement t'appuyer sur tes économies."

J'ai fait tourner le liquide dans mon verre, et du coin de l'oeil, j'ai regardé Armin soupirer. Il avait raison. Armin avait presque toujours raison.

"Personne ne voudra d'un gamin qui rêvasse et qui se balade en Renault 8."

"Personne ne voudra d'un gamin plaintif et qui n'essaye rien," corrigea Armin, mais cette fois, il y avait définitivement de l'amusement dans sa voix. Il me connaissait assez pour que je le laisse dire ça. Alors, j'ai ri, et il a ri aussi, et dans un même geste, nous avons porté nos verres à nos lèvres.

Derrière lui, au même moment, Mikasa tint ses dernières notes et avant même qu'elle ne les achève, les applaudissements s'élevèrent. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule, et j'ai croisé son regard in extremis. Elle m'a souri, alors, je lui ai souri aussi. Puis elle est descendue de la scène, acceptant volontiers la main qu'un homme aux cheveux châtains lui avait offerte, et ce n'était plus qu'un question de secondes avant qu'elle ne nous rejoigne, Armin et moi.

Elle s'est glissée entre nous deux comme elle en avant l'habitude et s'est accoudée sur le bar. Même avec une telle nonchalance, elle avait l'air grâcieuse et infiniment séduisante. J'ai doucement secoué la tête, parce qu'elle n'avait pas changé, et j'ai senti son sourire sans même avoir besoin de vérifier.

"Salut les garçons."

Armin et elle échangèrent quelques mots, et moi, j'avais le regard plongé dans mon verre presque vide. Je regardais le liquide comme on regarde l'horizon, plein de promesses, de questions, de peu importe quoi. Puis la main de Mikasa a glissé sur mon épaule et j'ai tourné ma tête dans sa direction.

"Tu étais... superbe."

Ses lèvres peintes se sont entrouvertes pour laisser apercevoir deux rangées claires de dents, et son nez s'est plissé. Ses yeux brillaient. C'était... c'était magnifique.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus," avait-elle répondu en haussant un sourcil, parce qu'elle savait que m'habiller n'avait jamais été mon fort et qu'Armin s'en tirait bien mieux que moi.

Là où il avait au moins fait l'effort de mettre un vieux costume, j'avais simplement récupéré le même pantalon que la veille et une chemise froissée. À l'époque, je n'avais encore aucune idée d'à quel point j'étais capable de charmer, presque autant que Mikasa; je n'avais donc aucune idée que là où mon allure négligeait me faisait perdre des points, ma propre aura rattrapait le tir sans problème. Profitez-en, n'hésitez pas. Vivez de votre sourire, il ne durera pas éternellement. Puis un jour vous vous regarderez dans le miroir et il ne sera plus comme avant. Vous aurez perdu quelque chose. Des dents, une étincelle, peu importe, vous aurez simplement laissé quelque chose en chemin, et vous serez déjà trop loin pour retourner le chercher. Alors, profitez. Si j'avais eu conscience du pouvoir que j'avais entre mes mains, j'en aurais peut-être fait bon usage. Parce que oui, j'ai fini par m'en servir. À bon escient ? Ce sera à vous d'en juger.

"Eh, ne bougez pas," souffla Mikasa en se redressant. Le barman lui lança un sourire l'air de rien et elle prit le temps nécessaire pour lui renvoyer l'un de ses plus beaux. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. "Je vous emmène quelque part après ce verre."

Armin a éclaté de rire, de l'autre côté de Mikasa, et j'ai simplement attendu le pire. Jeune et ignorant, c'était ce que j'étais. Il y a une première à tout, je vous le dis et vous le savez, mais n'oubliez pas que vivre quelque chose pour la première fois sera toujours, toujours un peu effrayant, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas toujours compte. C'est l'appréhension, la peur de l'inconnu, l'excitation malsaine. Un peu de tout. C'était exactement ça.

Je crois que c'est ce soir-là que tout a vraiment commencé.

Elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est venue, me laissant seul avec Armin et ses théories. Le barman a tenté de me soutirer des informations sur Mikasa, que j'ai bien sûr refusé de lui donner, et dites ce que vous voulez, je ne le regrette toujours pas. Puis une poignée de minutes plus tard, toujours impeccablement maquillée et coiffée, elle s'est glissée à nouveau entre nous deux, une main dans le creux de mon dos. Elle nous a menés dehors, et on a laissé Mikasa nous convaincre de partager un taxi à trois, parce que ce n'était pas loin et quelque part, je soupçonnais aussi l'alcool d'être de la partie. Mikasa n'était pas aussi déraisonnable que moi, mais à certains angles, elle était tout aussi irrécupérable. Plus libre, aussi. Mais Mikasa a vécu beaucoup de choses, certaines choses que j'aurais aimé qu'elle s'abstienne de vivre. Aujourd'hui encore j'y pense et j'y repense, mais le regret n'a rien de bon, pas vrai ?

Le chauffeur s'est arrêté dans une rue sombre et dénuée de passants, et Mikasa a ri, doucement. Armin a offert de payer le chauffeur pour nous deux et après quelques secondes de résistance, nous avions décidé de céder, parce qu'Armin était tout aussi têtu que nous deux et que, personnellement, j'avais un peu de mal à m'entendre avec l'argent. Puis nous sommes tous descendus du taxi et Mikasa a ouvert la marche, fière comme un paon.

Elle a passé la porte d'un club, d'un restaurant, peu importe ce que c'était, parce que je n'en avais aucune idée dans l'instant. A peine entré, j'ai senti la chaleur m'écraser dans la seconde. L'air était lourd, épais, inexistant. Trop de personnes, trop d'énergie. J'ai regardé autour de moi, aussi fasciné par ce que je découvrais que je n'en étais effrayé, et Mikasa se faufila à travers les corps pour nous trouver une place près du bar. Armin me donna un coup de coude taquin dans les côtes et après un sourire échangé, nous avons suivi Mikasa.

C'était un bar cubain. Vous êtes déjà allé dans un bar cubain ? Non, bien sûr. Eh bien, vous n'avez pas vécu jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas. C'est un tout autre monde, une autre atmosphère, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. La proximité des corps, le volume de la musique, le bruit qui étouffe tous les souffles et la chaleur qui coule le long des peaux glissantes. Les jambes qui dansent, à droite, à gauche, qui volent et s'accrochent, qui s'attardent et se figent. Les bras qui se longent, les corps qui s'emmêlent et se taquinent... c'était beau. Je me suis adossé au bar et j'ai regardé deux couples danser au milieu de la pièce, entouré par d'autres personnes qui se contentaient de regarder, encourager, crier. Tout semblait possible et socialement acceptable.

Puis tout s'est calmé, les musiciens et chanteurs ont changé de chanson, et tout est devenu plus lent, plus sensuel, laissant la danse énergique derrière eux pour introduire des slows de tangos, des slows tout court, n'importe quoi. Armin a éclaté de rire et a volé la main de Mikasa, de la manière la plus innocente possible. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance et il n'y avait plus de secret entre nous. Pas de permission requise.

Il l'a entraîné dans son sillon et ils ont disparu dans la foule compacte, puis je les ai trouvés, regardés, observés de mon poste. Ils riaient tous les deux, dansant maladroitement quelque chose qui leur était étranger. Quelques personnes riaient aussi, parce qu'ils étaient les bienvenus et qu'on les encourageait à imiter les autres couples. Que la bonne humeur était contagieuse, et que je me suis retrouvé à faire face au bar, une nouvelle fois ce soir-là, mais cette fois-ci avec un énorme sourire collé à la figure.

Quelque chose a heurté le comptoir et j'ai tourné la tête vers la droite pour découvrir une jeune femme, un peu plus vieille que Mikasa, peut-être. Elle avait des cheveux courts, coupés aux épaules, et les pointes châtains effleuraient sa peau nue à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle portait une robe probablement requise pour ce style de danse, d'un rouge encore plus vif que la robe de Mikasa, et quand elle a tourné la tête dans ma direction, tout s'est instantanément figé sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'éclaire à nouveau.

"Bonsoir," avait-elle soufflé du bout des lèvres, après avoir commandé sa boisson.

Je l'ai regardé faire, impuissant, parce que jamais une femme ne m'avait adressé la parole de cette manière, du moins, pas une femme vêtue de cette manière et aussi, jeune, sublime, souriante. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil derrière moi et après avoir eu la confirmation que Mikasa et Armin jouaient toujours comme deux enfants, j'ai décidé de lui rendre un sourire. Poli, timide. Ridicule.

J'ai doucement hoché la tête et elle a continué.

"Je m'appelle Petra." Un autre sourire. Ses manches glissaient le long de ses bras, et ses épaules nues étaient incroyablement... belles. C'est probablement ce jour-là que j'ai découvert ma passion pour les épaules. Chacun sa chose, dit-on. "C'est ta première fois ici, pas vrai ?"

Son sourire ne voulait pas s'éteindre et j'ai fini par rire, doucement. Quand j'ai relevé les yeux, j'ai croisé les siens encore, et quelqu'un l'a appelée au fond de la salle. Elle a répondu en criant doucement, d'une voix chantante et enjouée, et son partenaire de danse a éclaté de rire. Puis elle m'a redonné toute son attention et j'ai senti un frisson d'excitation me parcourir tout entier, parce que c'était comme la réalisation terrifiante et fascinante que le monde ne se résumait pas qu'à mes mots. Je sentais déjà la soif couler le long de mes doigts, attendant patiemment de retrouver les touches de ma machine à écrire pour essayer d'immortaliser toutes ces sensations avant qu'elles ne s'évanouissent. J'étais prêt à y passer le reste de la nuit.

"Eren," avais-je dit, consciemment que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait mais incapable de trouver autre chose à dire, et on s'est serré la main, légèrement, avec tout le naturel du monde.

Puis, il s'est passé quelque chose. Ma vie n'est pas remplie de coïncidence, pour être honnête, je n'en ai presque jamais vécu. Mais celle-là est sûrement la plus importante de toutes.

Parce qu'au-dessus de l'épaule de Petra, quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le bar, et mon sourire s'est fané dans la seconde. Pas de ralenti, pas de cri dramatique; simplement un battement de coeur oublié, effacé par la musique bruyante derrière moi et une paire de bretelles dans mon champ de vision.

L'homme à la cigarette venait d'entrer dans le bar, et puisque ma chance était moindre, Petra a remarqué que mon attention glissait et s'est retournée vers la porte. J'ai cru mourir quand elle a lâché un soupir d'excitation et a secoué sa main agile dans les airs, appelant son nom que j'avais pourtant été incapable de discerner à travers mon brouillard de terreur, de musique espagnole et de battements de coeur repartis à nouveau - peut-être un peu trop vite, cependant.

Mais quand je suis vraiment mort, c'est lorsqu'il a froncé les sourcils, repéré la source de la voix, et qu'il m'a repéré derrière elle une seconde plus tard. En étant le gamin embarrassant que j'étais, j'étais prêt à parier qu'il allait m'arracher les yeux et je me préparais à prendre la fuite, avec ou sans Armin et Mikasa.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, il a souri.


End file.
